How to Cheer Up a Sad Shuichi
by Dramatic Fangirl
Summary: What has Shuichi so down? That's what Yuki want's to know. An early Christmas fic! Warning:Fluffy and Yuki is a little OOC. R&R!


Anime: Gravitation

Pairing: Eiri Yuki/Shuichi Shindou

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami

Now on to the story…

Yuki heard the door of his apartment open, and then close. He had expected to hear a yell of his name followed by a glomp from his lover; but all he heard was endless quiet.

"That's weird" Yuki thought as he finished the last chapter of his newest novel. He clicked save and walked out of his study to find his brat. He found Shuichi moping in the living room on the couch. Yuki sighed. When Shuichi was like this, it never turned out good. Shuichi would just mope and pout all day and would also refuse to have sex. So basically when Shu was depressed, Yuki was frustrated very frustrated. And we couldn't have that could we.

"Hey brat, what's wrong?" he asked indifferently. Like hell would he ever let it show that he cared for Shuichi. Poor Yuki would never hear the end of it. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, his eyes held pain and sorrow but it was suddenly covered up by a fake happiness.

"Nothing's wrong Yuki. I'm just a little tired. I think I will go to bed early tonight." Shuichi said before he rushed to the bathroom.

"Whatever… he'll probably get over it own." Yuki whispered as he walked back into his study.

Yuki had just finished a call with his editor, when he heard a knock on the door. Shuichi walked in wearing his puppy pajamas.

"Night Yuki" the singer said quietly and then walked out of the room.

"Something is defiantly wrong. The brat didn't even beg for a goodnight kiss. I guess I have to ask what's wrong again," Yuki thought.

Truthfully Yuki was very worried about Shuichi, but even in his thoughts he wouldn't admit it. Yuki left his study and sauntered into the bedroom. He was going to talk to Shuichi about what seemed to be the problem, but when he got to the room he found the bed vacant of his lover's sleeping form. _"That's odd,"_ Yuki thought. But then he heard his lover's sleeping voice. He followed it into the living room. Yuki found Shuichi sprawled out on the couch while murmuring something incoherent. After seeing Shuichi's cute face, Yuki decide to leave him alone but swore that if Shuichi's distant mood continued that he would beat the information out of Shuichi even if he had to resort to a little "sweet torture".

**3 days later**

Yuki was in his study, just typing away his frustrations. _It's been 3 days since Shu's 'depression' started and it's really starting to worry me. He won't tell me anything and that's not normal. He's would normally just talk and talk until I couldn't take it any more. And I've tried everything to get him to talk to me but nothing works… Wait I could use 'that'…" _Yuki's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the closing of the front door. He exited his room and found Shuichi on the couch curled in a ball under a blanket. Yuki went into the kitchen and got his secret weapon, strawberry pokey. _No way Shu could resist his favorite snack. Why didn't I think of this earlier." _Yuki thought as he walked over to his brat.

"Shuichi, Shuichi… come on brat talk to me already. What's wrong?" Whispered to the blob that was his lover.

"Nothing's wrong Yuki" Shuichi whispered back

"Don't lie to me Shu. You been lie this for three days now," Yuki stated, " If you don't ell me I cant help you."

"Yuki, I'm telling you, I'm okay!" Shuichi said, finally getting from under the blanket. _"Finally" Yuki thought._

Yuki there is really no reason for you to worry-" Shuichi was interrupted by a small box that was shoved into his face.

"If you won't tell me, I won't give you this," Yuki taunted.

"Yuki, no fair. I want pocky!"

"Then tell me what's wrong, and I promise you won't regret it," Yuki said, his voice full of lust, but there was a hint of concern. Shuichi then broke down into tears.

"Yuki I'm a bad person," Shu cried.

"And why's that?" Yuki wondered

"Well because, about three days ago, Tomha called me into his office and told me you asked him out on a date. I didn't want to believe him but the way he said it… I know he's jealous but I…I… I don't know. I started to question your faithfulness and then that made me feel even worse. All the guilt then made me very tired and… and… Oh Yuki, you would betray me, would you?" Shuichi questioned.

Yuki just look at Shuichi with a blank stare. "_Tohma you bastard. Just what the hell were you thinking. I invited you for lunch for advice about my relationship. I didn't ask you to torment it," _Yuki thought.

"Yuki…Yuki…" Shuichi whispered, dragging Yuki out of his thoughts.

"Shuichi you really are stupid and gullible aren't you."

"Yuki you really do hate me!" Shuichi started to cry harder

"No, that's not it. Look I did ask Tohma out, but not for a date. I was asking him for advice." Yuki explained.

"Advice about what, Yuki"

"That's none of your business, brat"

"Aww come on Yuki, tell me!" Shuichi squealed, jumping on top of Yuki.

"I see you're feeling better." Yuki said, obviously annoyed.

" Just tell me, pleeeease"

"You really want to know?" a smirk appeared on Yuki's face

"YES!"

Yuki stood up, Shuichi following him close behind. They entered Yuki's study and Yuki walked over to his desk, picked something up, and sat down.

"Come here brat" Yuki ordered. Shuichi obeyed. He walked over to Yuki and sat on his lover's lap.

"Yes Yuki"

"What I need advise for was to find the perfect gift," Yuki answered

"Perfect gift for what?" Shu asked

"Merry Christmas, Shu, will you marry me?" Yuki asked and kissed his lover's cheek. Shuichi opened the small velvet box and inside was a golden ring with a purple gem shaped like a music note. Engraved on the inside of the band was a simple note that said: _Our love is eternal._ Shuichi sobbed into Yuki's chest.

"Yes Yuki! Of course I'll marry you!"

"I love you Shuichi"

"I love you too Yuki…but um can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it?" Yuki wondered

"Can I have that pocky now?"

Yuki sighed and hand his fiancée the box of sweets. _What am I going to do with you?"_ Yuki thought as he kissed his lover's sweet lips.

The End! So what do you think? I had this story written out but it took forever to find the time to type it. Please review. **Constructive Criticism** **welcomed! ^o^**


End file.
